Dia de lluvia
by Bella Haley
Summary: aveces una sola persona puede cambiar tu dia


Los días de lluvia por lo general suelen ser relajadores para muchas personas, pero no es mi caso y mucho menos si son tan fuertes como este.

No es que le tema a los truenos o algo por el estilo, tan solo lo encuentro aburrido, jugar bajo la lluvia no era una opción para hacer el día entretenido, pues está prohibido y eso de romper las reglas no va con migo, no me gustan los problemas.

-supongo que tendré que buscar algo entretenido aquí adentro- recorrí el cuarto con la mirada, pude divisar mi libreta de dibujo sobre mi peinador, la verdad es que este clima mata un poco mi inspiración, así que decidí dejarlo donde estaba y me encamine hacia el salón de juegos.

Para ser un salón exclusivo para jugar no es muy concurrido, a pesar de tener muchos juguetes.

En el recorrido desde mi habitación hasta el cuarto de juegos, pude notar que los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, ha de ser que la mayoría se encuentra en sus respectivas habitaciones resguardándose de la lluvia, supuse.

Una vez llegue al salón pude ver un excelso castillo hecho con dados, el creador de aquella obra se encontraba al frente de esta, recopilando dados, una vez le dio los últimos toques procedido a tomar un rompecabezas.

Me acerque hasta él y me senté a su lado, pareciera como si no se percatara de mi presencia pero yo sé que a pesar de estar enfrascado en su mundo es consciente de todo.

-No he podido averiguar que le vez de interesante a eso- le dije refiriéndome al rompecabezas

Este paro un momento y me miro a los ojos, near tiene una mirada muy profunda y a veces hasta intimidante pero no me dejo amedrentar por eso.

-para mi es entretenido- respondió corto y neutral como siempre.

-¿porque?- no entendía que tenía de interesantes un rompecabezas en blanco

-los otros son muy fáciles, prefiero estos- respondió mientras acomodaba pieza por pieza, como si el orden estuviera grabado en su memoria.

-pero igual estos no son difíciles para ti- dije sentándome a su lado

Le ayude a acomodar a algunas piezas, no era muy difícil pero tampoco era tan sencillo como él lo hacía ver.

El silencio no existía gracias a la fuerte lluvia

-el clima esta horrible, no crees?-

\- me gusta la lluvia- dijo encajando pieza por pieza

-no me sorprende-

-ya está- dije encajando la última pieza

-somos un buen equipo, no?- le dije brindándole una sonrisa.

-normalmente terminó más rápido, así que, no en cuanto armar rompe cabezas-

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta, near tiene una personalidad muy compleja, no era grosero pero tampoco era muy cordial, pareciera siempre estar inmerso en su propio mundo de juguetes pero no era despistado, es más, los detalles eran primordiales para él.

Sin dudas él era como un rompecabezas en blanco.

\- Near...-

El tan solo se quedó mirándome enrollando un mechón de su cabello.

-¿te gusta jugar solo?- indague mirando a los orbitales que tenía por ojos

\- ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?-

\- me da curiosidad- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, y era cierto ya que todo en él era un enigma, nadie sabía nada de él, de donde venía o si alguna vez tuvo familia.

-¿porque?-

\- ¿Acaso no era yo la de las preguntas?, además no me has respondido- le dije cruzadme de brazos.

Lo vi despiezar el rompe cabezas que habíamos armado y volver a encajar pieza por pieza.

-sí, me gusta jugar solo, es más tranquilo- me respondió mientras seguía acomodando las piezas.

-ya veo- no me sorprendía esa respuesta, sabía bien que a near no le gustaba socializar, siempre estaba solo y evitaba jugar con otros pero, pensé que no le desagradaría estar conmigo debido a que no había dado ningún indicio de que le molestara mi presencia.

Observe la incesante lluvia y decidí que era mejor no incomodarlo, que yo quisiera estar con él no significaba que él tuviera que hacerlo contra su voluntad, me levante y me dispuse a irme pero su voz me detuvo.

-eso no quiere decir que me molesté estar con trigo- al oír esas palabras me acuclille frente ha el para abrazarlo, sé que no debí hacerlo pero estaba muy feliz de que near me pidiera quedarme con él, bueno no de forma explícita, pero era obvio que me quería dar a entender eso.

-creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos- le dije una vez me separe de él brindándole una sonrisa, este solo me dio un cubo de rubik, como si con eso quisiera darme a entender que pensaba lo mismo.


End file.
